gineipaediafandomcom-20200213-history
One Narrow Thread (episode)
| s-previous-episode = | s-nth-released = 29 | s-next-episode = | a-previous-episode = | a-nth-released = 30 | a-next-episode = }} One Narrow Thread (Japanese: 細い一本の糸) is the 29th episode of the Legend of Galactic Heroes OVA. Synopsis In Fezzan, Adrian Rubinsky explains his plans to Degsby, a Terraist bishop: he will use his contacts in the Free Planets Alliance, such as High Council Chairman Job Trunicht, to make the Alliance crumble from within, paving the way for an Imperial victory. Then, Reinhard von Lohengramm's administration is to be toppled, allowing them to take over the unified galaxy. Rupert Kesserling is sent to the Alliance's commissioner in Fezzan, reporting that financial support can only continue if the Alliance is a stable democracy, hinting that Yang Wen-li is harbouring ambitions to seize power. In Iserlohn Fortress, Julian Mintz is promoted for his achievements in his first battle, and is invited to the Cazerne residence for a celebratory dinner. After the meal, Alex Cazerne expresses his concerns to Yang about his safety; for the time being, Yang's skills are needed, but Cazerne fears that Trunicht will dispose of him in the end. In Heinessen, Trunicht, who dislikes Yang's popularity, orders the Secretary of Defence, Negroponte, to find fault with Yang via an inquiry committee inquiring about his actions during the Alliance Civil War. Appendices Memorable quotes "Historically speaking, there is no nation which is destroyed merely by attacks from an external enemy. This thing, called a nation, starts to rot from the top down instead. There is not one exception." :– Adrian Rubinsky, to Degsby "Listen, Julian. The military is a tool, and a bad tool at that. With that in mind, try to be as harmless a tool as possible, alright?" :– Yang Wen-li, to Julian Mintz "Yang knows all about 'yesterday'. He can also see 'tomorrow' very well. Nevertheless, such a person is apt not to know about 'today'." :– Alex Cazerne, to Julian Mintz "Admiral Kircheis, if you were alive, surely you would reason with him. But I... no, nobody else can do it. Only you could temper Duke Lohengramm's severity and peril." :– Hildegard von Mariendorf, on Siegfried Kircheis Music *Gustav Mahler – Symphony No. 3: III. Comodo. Scherzando. Ohne Hast (00:01:29) *Max Reger – Ballet Suite for Orchestra (Op. 130): V. Valse d'amour (00:06:00) *Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky – The Nutcracker (Op. 71): Chocolate (Spanish Dance) (00:06:57) *Anton Bruckner – Symphony No. 7 in E major (WAB 107): II. Adagio. Sehr feierlich und sehr langsam (00:07:55) *George Frideric Handel – Concerto a due cori No. 3 in F major (HWV 334): III. Allegro ma non troppo (00:11:35) *Anton Bruckner – Symphony No. 1 in C minor (WAB 101): II. Adagio (00:12:59) *Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky – Symphony No. 6 in B minor, 'Pathétique' (Op. 74): I. Adagio - Allegro non troppo (00:16:41) *Anton Bruckner – Symphony No. 1 in C minor (WAB 101): II. Adagio (00:22:09) Cast *Horikawa Ryō as Reinhard von Lohengramm *Katsuki Masako as Hildegard von Mariendorf *Tomiyama Kei as Yang Wen-li *Sakakibara Yoshiko as Frederica Greenhill *Sasaki Nozomu as Julian Mintz *Genda Tesshō as Karl Gustav Kempff *Mizushima Yū as Neidhart Müller *Keaton Yamada as Alex Cazerne *Matsuo Yoshiko as Hortense Cazerne *Amano Yuri as Charlotte Phyllis Cazerne *Kobayashi Kyōji as Jochen von Remscheid *Ishizuka Unshō as Job Trunicht *Hozumi Takanobu as Negroponte *Masuoka Hiroshi as Henslow *Kobayashi Kiyoshi as Adrian Rubinsky *Suzuoki Hirotaka as Rupert Kesserling *Naya Rokurō as Degsby *Yara Yūsaku as Narrator Production staff *Screenplay: Kawanaka Shimao *Storyboard: Hanai Shinya *Episode Director: Kimura Shinichirō *Animation Director: Matsuda Yoshiaki Category:LOGH episodes